1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners and more particularly to a slider pull tab made from the combination of a rigid portion and a flexible portion.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of slide fastener sliders having associated therewith different forms and designs of pull tab which are tailored to meet the particular specifications set up by the garment manufacturers who produce all sorts of garment articles ranging from clothing, sports wear, sports equipment to bags, etc.
A growing demand has recently been voiced for more aethetically attractive slider pull tabs which are formed predominantly of an elastic, flexible material such as synthetic rubber, synthetic leather or other synthetic resinous materials.
A slider pull tab made of such elastic material is examplified in for instance Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-102407, which pull tab feels soft and can be gripped flexibly and non-slipplingly. However, since the body of this pull tab is formed uniformly and solely from an artificial soft rubber or resin, its appearance lacks ornamental appeal. The prior art pull tab (as shown in FIG. 10) is further vulnerable to a pull force because it is connected to the slider body through a connector which is merely embedded in part within the material of the pull tab.